Indoor direct shear test is the most widely used method for obtaining shear strength and deformation parameters of rock structural plane. However, useful as it is, deficiencies are still exist in traditional indoor direct shear test, for examples: I. During sample preparation, excessive settlement and uneven settlement of the structural plane sample are always inescapable due to the plasticity of cement mortar before initial setting. Therefore, the specifications of structural plane sample are hard to meet the demands of the testing regulation. II. When conducting the test, it is hard for the traditional method to maintain the sheared direction during the process of shearing, due to the undulation of the structural plane. Therefore, the accuracy of the test would be influenced as the sheared direction changed. III. When conducting the test, traditional methods utilized jack and wire rope to exert normal load and shear load, eccentric moment would be caused due to the normal jack is fixed on the upper shear box and the center line of normal load is changed with the sheared displacement of the upper shear box during the process of shearing. Therefore, the outcome of the test would be influenced by the eccentric moment. Besides, the operability and safety of the traditional methods are also need to be improved.